Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for drying and concentrating which waste vapor, and more particularly to an apparatus for drying and concentrating, using waste vapor which can recycle waste vapor from high-moisture materials therein, discharge odious gases that may be generated in a portion of drying and concentrating, and remove the odious gases, by sending the stink gas with the waste vapor into a waste vapor compression unit, compressing them at high temperature and high pressure with a compressor equipped with an impeller rotating at over 30,000 RPM, by consuming the heat energy of the compressed waste vapor as the heat source in drying and concentrating, by separating the odious gases while the waste vapor condenses, and by burning it with fuel in a boiler of a vapor supplying unit.
Description of the Related Art
Drying and concentrating are performed in various types, using vapor in processing of food, producing of medicines, and manufacturing of semiconductors, but there is a problem in that the vapor is high-temperature and high-pressure vapor, there is a lot of energy for producing the vapor, and a lot of odious gases are generated in some of the processes.
Further, high-moisture wastes containing a large amount of water is produced in the type of sludge in the process of processing sewage and waste water. It is required to effectively process the wastes, because they are an important one of the factors contaminating water and soil.
In the related art, a typical method of processing high-moisture wastes is to dry them by bring them in contact a high-temperature gas and burn the odious gases produced in the drying.
However, there is a problem in that a lot of energy is consumed to produce the high-temperature gas for drying the wastes and burn the odious gases. Further, there is another problem in that the odious gases cannot be burned, when the device for producing the high-temperature gas and the burner for removing the odious gases are stopped due to a reason such as a power failure.
In order to solve the problem, there is Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0097804. According to the patent, vapor is produced by a specific boiler, sludge is heated and dried by the vapor, and the odious gases produced in the drying is burned in the boiler.
However, the patent has a problem in that a lot of energy is consumed because drying/condensing is performed only by the vapor produced by the boiler. Further, the waste vapor produced in heating and drying of sludge has a predetermined amount of heat, but the heat is dissipated to the air and not restored, so the energy is wasted.